ladys_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fyirri Temora
'Appearance' Height: '''2"9ft '''Build: '''Lean and well muscled '''Main color: '''Light Navy blue '''Markings: '''Light faded blue to her hands and feet, faded blue belly and faded blue ear tips that have a jigsaw like patern '''Skin color: '''White '''Eye style and color: Rounded eyes, yellow in color Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Long lush dark navy colored hair, either loose or in a high ponytail '''Other noticeable features: Her ears are huge and make her look taller then she actualy is Overall clothing style: Tribal clothes, always wears the colors red and orange, combined with loads of gold ornaments. 'Personality' Likes *Freedom *Wide open spaces *Deserts *Her privacy Dislikes *Being treated like an idiot because of her accent or being illiterate *People not getting what she's saying *Demons *Versil Fav drink: Water Fav food: What ever's edible Personality: *Stuborn *Cold *Distrustful *Independant *Socialy awkward *Straight Forward *Curious *Home Body *Fighter *Survivor 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Fast and Agile *Experienced Sword Dancer *Can freeze time in large areas Weaknesses: *Can't stop time for very long without losing tons of energy *Due to her stuborn and mildly agressive nature she takes on foes stronger then her without hesitation *Tiny 'History' *Born in Shaik'Rui to the leaders of the clan of temora *Clan got wiped out when she was 8, weither by demons or disease is still an unknown *Versil seemed convinced it was demons and set out on a cruisade leaving her with the only other person who survived, an elderly woman *Spend her time scavenging and collecting food to feed both the elder and herself, was taught the art of blade dancing by them. *Elder died when she was 14, being bitten by a snake, she didn't have a knowledge on healing so she couldn't save them *Spend the next 5 years as a hermit before setting out to find Versil *Met Holly Celestar on her travels *Thinks she's a complete nutjob *Met Bishop on her travels *Met Cyril on her travels *Continues to travel with Bishop following her like a puppy *Met the tigers in a central city and helped them get to Celestar clan *Continues to search for her brother * Finds Versil and has a little shit fit * Together they figure out they're not the only ones that survived the anialation of their clan, many of the tainted outcasts did too * Rook rears his head and manages to get his hands on them * He takes them into a shar hive he controls * Fangs gets taken trying to free them * Horus gets involved and learns about whats happening in the shar hive * Horus turns the tables and Rook has his soul ripped out by the guardian of the styx and taken away by her * Yay freedom * Trying to convince Versil to return home and rebuild but sort of reluctant to go back herself 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Her design is based on a fursona design I used for myself for a little bit *Her name can't be found in any name database as I came up with it myself *Her name is also a username I used a lot and still do because its never taken *Has more friends and relations in the R2M AU but a page on that wont be made untill all characters have been put in the wiki. * Category:Fennec Category:Main Characters Category:Temora Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Character Page Category:Sonic Category:Anthro